


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by mylittlepeachtree (littlekookiejar)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekookiejar/pseuds/mylittlepeachtree
Summary: Merlin lost a bet.And it was because of this lost bet that he was currently sitting at the dinner table, squirming uncomfortably. Because, when Arthur won a bet, he didn’t play fair. He had decided to make Merlin suffer, and suffer he would, through Morgana’s annual Christmas Eve dinner.Your basic naughty Christmas dinner fic. What of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> guys i'm so sorry i wrote this fic in 2012 i h8 myself

Merlin lost a bet.

And it was because of this lost bet that he was currently sitting at the dinner table, squirming uncomfortably. Because, when Arthur won a bet, he didn’t play fair. He had decided to make Merlin suffer, and suffer he would, through Morgana’s annual Christmas Eve dinner.

Merlin crossed his legs, attempting to ease his torment, only succeeding in pushing the tiny vibrating egg further towards his prostate. If Arthur didn’t stop turning the maddening thing up, Merlin might be forced to do something highly rash, and extremely inappropriate in front of their friends and family. Something that may cause Morgana to hate them forever, and hers was a wrath they desperately wanted to avoid.

Attempting to gently palm himself though his jeans, his mind listed off a string of profanities, all directed at the smug looking blonde sitting next to him.

_God, he’s gorgeous._

He made it all the way through the main course, sitting there quietly, obediently making conversation when Arthur decided to direct attention his way. He was halfway through desert - something which belonged in a Michelin star restaurant, not at Christmas dinner - before realizing that he may well pass out before the night was over.

He stood up abruptly and fixed his most charming smile on Morgana, “If we could please be excused?”

She nodded once, and he immediately grabbed Arthur’s wrist and yanked him into a standing position. He was looking at Merlin with a calm, detached amusement, obviously having more fun than was entirely proper, and Merlin pulled him through the dining room and up the stairs.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Arthur teased, now having to jog to keep up.

Merlin wasn’t entirely sure where any of the bedrooms were; having only ever been downstairs, but he opened one of the doors at random. The walls were pink, the bed had been invaded by wild stuffed animals, and there were glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, but it would serve the purpose he intended. As soon as Arthur was in behind him, and the door was securely shut, he started divulging himself of clothes.

Arthur stepped further into the bedroom, which quite obviously had lost a fight with a little girl, and started examining the photos littering the wall. The most prominent of them was mounted in a large frame which read “Friends“, and was hanging in the center of the room above the bed. The three smiling girls beamed down at him, arms slung around each other’s shoulders, their eyes following him as he made his way around the room.

He was taking his time, pausing to look at various objects, making sure he was slowly driving his boyfriend mad. Turning his head to find Merlin’s whereabouts, he wasn’t at all surprised to discover the man hurriedly wrenching plush toys and cushions off of the little single bed, slightly hysterical, and completely naked. Curious as to when this little development happened, he looked around and saw multiple garments strung randomly across lampshades and toy boxes. Chuckling to himself, he moved over to the bed, which was now free of all stuffed animals, and wrapped his arms around the thin, pale man.

At any other time, Merlin would’ve snuggled back into the embrace and rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder. At this current time however, Merlin turned around in Arthur’s arms, and steered the blonde so his back was to the bed. Merlin gently took a hold of Arthur’s wrists and removed his arms from around his waist, letting them fall back to his sides, before he put both his hands on Arthur’s shoulders and pushed. The larger man fell back onto the bed, springs groaning in protest at the heavy weight they weren’t accustomed to holding. Arthur shuffled back, kicking off his shoes, and moving around so his head was just barely resting on the fluffy pink pillow.

Merlin hummed. This is what he had been waiting for; this is why he had endured hours of mindless torture. He had waited long enough, now it was time to play.

Merlin’s fingers moved quickly and efficiently, undoing the clasp on Arthur’s jeans and pulling sharply. The denim was whipped out from underneath Arthur’s hips, and dragged down to his ankles, where Merlin proceeded to remove the trousers and socks in one effective flourish. He stepped back to examine Arthur, lying on a little girl’s bed in only his shirt and boxers, golden hair and skin contrasting brilliantly with the bright pink of the duvet. He spared only a second thought for the girl who’s bed they were about to defile, before moving back in to claim his prize.

Arthur’s hands clenched at his sides as Merlin removed his underwear. Torturously slowly, he dragged them only to Arthur’s knees before sinking his teeth into the skin at the top of his thigh, tongue laving over the teeth marks, soothing the inflamed skin. Merlin climbed onto the bed so his legs were either side of Arthur’s knees, and began to unbutton his shirt, one at a time, creating his own little strip tease for just their eyes to see. When Merlin reached the last button, he pushed the shirt off of Arthur’s shoulders and dived down to capture his mouth on his own. Arthur could taste honey and chocolate, remnants of their sugary sweet desert on the other man’s tongue. Merlin broke the kiss and looked into Arthur’s eyes, pupils blown wide with lust, before planting a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

The dark-haired man pushed up onto his hands and knees, and reached behind him, eyes shut tight with discomfort. Arthur couldn’t see what Merlin was doing, but he knew enough to guess. Merlin removed his hand, having found what he was searching for within him. His body was thrumming with the last remaining vibrations of the tiny object in his palm. Having completed its purpose, Merlin chucked it to the floor, where it continued to buzz away violently.

He lowered his head to just above Arthur’s groin and began to tease his already completely hard cock. He licked a stripe along the underside of it and chuckled when he heard Arthur’s breath catch, a slow whine escaping the depths of his throat. Merlin took the whole thing in his mouth, bobbed up and down, sucking and twisting, tongue running up and down the largest vein. He lathered the head until it was completely wet, and then blew softly, cool air gently assaulting the sensitive skin. Arthur was keening, body bucking with pleasure that Merlin had to hold him down with two hands on his hips.

Arthur was reaching his climax; his body had gone taut and begun to softly shudder. Merlin pulled off of his prick with a rather ridiculous ‘pop’, leaving the length shiny and as hard as ever. Arthur groaned, hands flying out wildly, blindly reaching for Merlin. When they found their target they wrapped around his neck, and gently pulled him up to meet Arthur’s lips. He began kissing every part of Merlin he could reach; his nose, ears, cheeks, forehead, and once or twice he even managed to accurately aim for his lips. He could feel the vibrations in Merlin’s throat from his contented humming, they spread through him like fire, heating his body to its core and making it sing with anticipation. Their bodies moved together, sliding alongside each other, rutting and grinding, mouths never parting. Arthur’s hand found Merlin’s and their fingers wound together, strong and connected.

Merlin moved to sit over Arthur, their bare groins meeting, making them both moan. Merlin looked down at the disheveled man beneath him, and lifted his hips, reaching behind himself once more to guide Arthur’s cock to his entrance. He sank down slowly, stretching and burning, and so full. They slid together, Merlin pushing himself up and down wildly, messily. It was painful, but brought a kind of relief, and released an animalistic hunger within both of them. Arthur’s lips were swollen and bloody from Merlin’s mouth crashing down on his, and from his teeth nipping away playfully. Arthur’s eyes were on Merlin’s neck, which was stretched before him as the dark haired man threw his head back. The smooth expanse of white skin connected gracefully into a pair of skinny shoulders, and a flat torso.

Thin and boney, Merlin writhed and bucked as he fucked himself on Arthur, and all the blonde could do was stare. He watched Merlin’s eyes squint shut, his mouth open slightly, and his cheeks flushed a light pink. Arthur knew what colour his eyes were, beneath the long dark eyelashes, which fluttered delicately on his sharp cheekbones. They were blue. A blue as deep as the ocean when it was stormy, as cheerful as the tiny ornamental elves which decorated the tree downstairs, and as bright as the shining fairy lights flashing at them from outside the window, courtesy of a neighbouring house. A beastly growl was ripped from Merlin’s throat as he moved; hands’ grasping viciously at Arthur’s back, leaving long scratches over the flawless skin. The man beneath him tensed, grip tightening on Merlin’s thighs, and then he moaned. Low and hollow, it shuddered throughout his body and sent tingles down Merlin’s back. Merlin came, hot and sticky all over Arthur’s stomach.

He sucked in a sharp breath as his body released the tension it had been holding, and he began to relax. Just as his hands dropped from Arthur’s back and his head fell to his chest, Arthur followed him over the edge. Filled with liquid warmth, Merlin hummed contentedly.

Merlin lifted himself off of Arthur gingerly, letting out a small hiss as his tired body groaned with exhaustion. Arthur watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Merlin began to search for the attire he had discarded in his lust induced haze. Some part of him was vaguely aware of hushed voices resonating from the kitchen downstairs, and was mildly disturbed. As the remaining part was still blissfully tripping out on a sex high, he decided to ignore the nasty voices and continue to watch his very naked boyfriend wander around the little girl’s bedroom.

Cautiously maneuvered, with one hand resting against the wall for balance, Merlin’s weary feet found their way into his pants with relatively minimal cause for concern. He stumbled dizzily around the room, his shaky muscles barely managing to keep himself upright. Looking over to the rumpled bed, he saw Arthur still lying in his recumbent position, gazing sleepily at him.

“Get up, will you?” Merlin laughed at the blonde on the bed, sexed into a vegetable-like state, “We still have to go back out there.”

Arthur ‘Hmph’d his disapproval and proceeded to roll himself off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

“I don’t know why we can’t just leave now,” he whined, “I’ve had my fun.”

Merlin clucked his tongue and turned to throw an assortment of clothes to the man pouting at him from the ground.

“You know too well why we can’t just leave,” Merlin pulled his socks onto his feet with a rough tug; “Morgana would skin us while we slept for ruining her little party.”

Merlin watched as Arthur sifted through the clothes he’d been given, and attempted to roll himself over enough to pull on his pants. He managed to pull them up to his knees before he realized he’d either have to stand up, or push his hips off the ground in order to get them any further. After a short internal debate, Merlin watched as Arthur simply dropped his hands back to his sides and conceded defeat.

“Arthur,” Merlin rolled his eyes, “Prat.”

He moved to stand by the unmoving figure, sulking on the floor. Reaching down he took a firm hold of Arthur’s left arm and gave a sharp pull, only succeeding in shifting the man a few inches along the carpet.

“I’m making a point,” Arthur huffed, somehow pushing his lips into an even bigger pout.

“I can see that,” Merlin’s grin was audible in his voice, and Arthur looked up at him with pleading eyes. Merlin crouched down until he was at eye level, and planted a kiss on the top of Arthur’s nose, “The sooner we go downstairs, the sooner we can go home.”

After a considerable amount of resistance on Arthur’s part, and at least 10 minutes of trying to force him into clothes, Merlin had successfully presented a fully-clothed Arthur at the dinner table.

Morgana’s glare seemed to follow them, even after they had helped clear the table, wash the dishes and remove all the wrapping paper from the living room. They had attempted to say goodbye to Morgana, but she had made a rather odd and slightly threatening noise when Arthur had moved to hug her. Merlin was almost positive that, had they not been with company, she would have bared her teeth and snarled.

Gwen’s smiling face appeared in front of them, just as they were making their way out the door. Having already said their goodbyes to Leon, Gwaine, and Percival, they were the last to leave. Gwen kissed them both on the cheek and thanked them for coming, grasping both their hands firmly, and smiling warmly in the way that only Gwen knew how. Arthur was already across the front lawn by the time Gwen had released Merlin’s hand, and she lifted herself onto her tiptoes just as he was stepping across the threshold.

“By the way,” she whispered softly into his ear, “That bed squeaks.”


End file.
